Because the maximum outside dimensions of plate trailers are regulated by law, it is desirable to minimize the thickness of the trailer side walls as much as possible without sacrificing structural integrity in order to maximize the interior cargo space. It is also desirable to provide the plate trailers with logistics slots or tracks on the inside surface of the side walls. The logistics slots are adapted to receive logistics fasteners or fittings for restraining the cargo of the plate trailer without diminishing the interior cargo space or reducing the inside width of the trailer.